GS-278 (Talon)
This character belongs to Nightshifter the NightWing. It was created for the villain OC contest. Do not edit or use without permission. >Accessing file.name = GS-278 >Level 9 clearance or higher required to view this document >Access Granted >Opening file . . . Introduction It's a dark morning. The gray clouds overhead threatening to open the floodgates of heaven and a thick layer of fog rolls in from the nearby ocean. Unable to see in front of you, you accidentally walk into a scarred NightWing who appears to be nothing more than another injured homeless dragon. You mutter the word "freak" before walking away and think nothing of it. Just before you reach your home, your vision goes dark. You wake up hours later in, well, you're not sure where you are. You make an attempt to move but you're chained to the floor. You look around and see that there are other dragons surrounding a small bonfire in this room. Something about these dragons seem... off. There seems to be no fear in their eyes, only rage. These dragons look more like ruthless criminals rather than frightened homeless dragons. And that's when you see him. The same dragon that you called a "freak" earlier. He limps toward you brandishing what appear to be a pair of hook swords and you realize what's about to happen. You've insulted a gang leader and you're about to pay the price, in blood. Appearance Talon appears to be a clone of Nightshifter. The color of his eyes are rumored to be so dark that it looks like the pupil swallowed the iris altogether. There are many scars on his right forelimb, neck, face, and tail. His deepest and most noticeable scar runs down the right side of his neck and ends just above his right shoulder. His name "GS-278" has been tattooed on the back of his neck. This was probably done by the organization that created him. He has bandages wrapped around his left forelimb and a part of his tail. When these bandages are removed, second degree burn wounds are visible. He walks with a distinctive limp, thanks to the massive burn wound on his forelimb, but there still seems to be confidence in every step he takes. He is often seen with a cloak made out of MudWing skin that has been scorched to a dark brown, almost black color draped over his left shoulder. Personality Talon has an extremely serious personality and his face appears to show no emotion whatsoever. He is also somewhat sadistic and will torture his victims before he kills them. He has a very short temper and will most likely kill whoever angers him. Whether it be some random dragon making a rude remark about him, or some high ranking member of his gang that has been spreading rumors, he doesn't care. He has an excellent memory and holds grudges against other gangs that have defeated his in a fight. He doesn't care about how long ago it happened, he will strike back. It is rumored that his serious personality is only a facade, and his real personality is something much worse. However, this rumor has never been confirmed. History Talon was formerly a member of the Order of Darkness. He was created as one of the many clone soldiers in this massive army by an individual named Nightshifter. For many years, he was under Nightshifter's control. He was unaware of the fact that he was mindlessly following orders from his superior. All he knew and saw was a simple word, a command, the sole reason why he was created: "KILL". This went on for several decades, until one battle completely changed him, forever. During the battle of ███████████, an enemy managed to land a heavy blow to the back of his head. Doing so caused the metallic chip located in the back of his skull to break, disabling his connection with the "hivemind". Once freed from the mind control, he saw the world for the first time, although it wasn't the prettiest sight. He saw many injured dragons crying out for help, buildings burning in the distance, the aftermath of the battle. Talon knew that he had to stop the Order of Darkness before they could take any more innocent lives. He managed to locate one of their many labs and liberated the following clones; CR-351 (Who renamed himself to Headhunter), SH-464 (Who renamed himself to Echo), and RV-336 (Who renamed himself to Mantis). Together, these four clones would go on to create a small group named the Claw of Light. They travelled everywhere. Recruiting any dragons who were willing to join them on their mission. However, as light rises in an individual, darkness will soon follow. Talon would find himself on the battlefield once more. Fighting against a rival group over territory, the Claw of Light emerged victorious. He would go on to win many more battles and gain control over nearly half of a city. The Claw of Light became more and more successful. Each victory fueled Talon's ego more and more. He soon began to think it was his destiny to take over the continent. However, his victories would be short-lived. After a while, he began to let his guard down and thought that the Claw of Light would never lose a single battle. The Claw of Light soon lost a battle and Talon thought it would never happen again. However, that was not the case. As the Claw of Light lost more and more battles, the group also became smaller and smaller. With each battle lost, Talon felt like he was slowly falling apart. Eventually, the group had been reduced to the four clones who had created it in the first place. Driven insane by his own failure, Talon finally snapped and decided to take matters into his own claws. He sought out the groups that he lost against and challenged each of their leaders to a one on one fight. One by one, the leaders dropped like flies and the members of those groups either joined forces with Talon, or were executed. Talon now believes that he is the only dragon suitable for taking over Pyrrhia and anyone standing in his way should be killed. Abilities At first glance, Talon doesn't seem to have any special abilities that make him stand out from the others. On the battlefield, however, is where his ability comes into play. He has been enhanced to have godlike agility and has a flight speed that rivals even that of the fastest SkyWings. He also has experience with using swords and spears so trying to take him head on without weapons or any fighting skills is going to kill you. His MudWing skin cloak is fireproof so trying to burn him to death won't work either. Stats Attack (Unarmed): C Attack (Armed): B Flame: C Defence: B Stamina: A Speed: A Affiliations He was formerly a member of The Order of Darkness until he escaped. He is now the leader of a crime syndicate named "The Claw of Light". Trivia * Talon is my second villain. The first being Nightshifter. * Usually, when I come up with backstories for my characters, I come up with how the story ends and kind of write the story backwards. Talon's (incredibly terrible) backstory is one example. * Unlike the Galesplitter models from the Order of Darkness (which have four wings), Talon only has two. The reason behind this is still unknown (mostly because I haven't come up for a reason yet.) * No, he can't break the fourth wall. In his history, I'm talking about this guy, not myself, so, no. He won't suddenly become self-aware and try to get your attention by downloading some random cryptic documents/files in your computer for you to see. Gallery 2019-08-24_20-40-42_905.jpg|Full body by Darkmoon (tysm!) Category:Characters Category:Males Category:NightWings Category:Content (Nightshifter the NightWing) Category:Occupation (Criminal) Category:Artificially Created Category:Work In Progress Category:Status (Leader)